Minds of Killers
by Mareo and Anime
Summary: You think you know horror? (It is Complete...)
1. Damnation

Minds of Killers  
  
(Cower in fear of Kolobos…)  
  
_ 552.  
  
Three, simple, digits.  
  
Almost meaningless.  
  
Until they're replaced.  
  
Replaced by the name of evil.  
  
_ _ …  
  
Kolobos.  
  
It may mean nothing to some people, but to my toys, it's the name of their master.  
  
Their master, and their wretched agonizer.  
  
I have many ways to play with my puppets.  
  
I revel in disembowelment.  
  
I excel in bringing pain and suffering to the innocent.  
  
I yearn to set people free.  
  
They do not yet know the power than can be accomplished through pain.  
  
The sheer, un-imaginable, raw, intense, searing pain that must bring power.  
  
I am helping them.  
  
The hyperbolical scum.  
  
They order me to hell.   
  
It is laughable.  
  
That is my holiday home.  
  
I have said this to them in the dead of night.  
  
I have screamed it in their faces before they try to attack.  
  
I have whispered it in their ears before I slit their throats, crushed their skulls or ripped out their beating heart.  
  
…  
  
…  
  
Hell is like parodies compared to what's in my mind…  
  
…  
  
I only want to help them.  
  
I must set them all free.  
  
The only way known possible…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
…  
  
_ ...  
  
...  
  
...  
  
...

...

...

...

...  
  
_ They must cower before me…_


	2. 188

I did warn the creators of these victims, so, if you don't like it, tell me.  
  
188's eyes snapped open, listening.  
  
He was used to these earth noises, but this wasn't an earth noise. He re-filled his sting-tail with venom, emptied in case he stung himself, erected all his spikes and switched his purple eyes to thermal vision. He sat up, his head bursting through the shrub roof he was sleeping under, and looked round. The noise had been quiet and faraway, but inside him as well.  
  
He listened to the sound again, barely able to hear it. It was a voice. But, an un-heard voice, if that made sense.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked, baring his teeth.  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"What do you want?!?" he snarled, extending his claws.  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"Me?" he replied, puzzled. "What do you want with me?"  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"Yeah, right(!)" he said, scoffingly. "What do you really want me for?"  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"Look, either show yourself, or I'll have to find you and rip out your throat." He said calmly, as if stating the time of day.  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said, jumping from the bush into the open, growling. "Just try it!"  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
188 suddenly felt as if his veins were exploding. He collapsed to the ground, clutching his head, eyes clenched, roaring into the forest. He couldn't see, he couldn't speak, he couldn't think, he didn't even know the name of his mate.  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
The pain diminished, leaving 188 on the ground, panting, mouth open, eyes wide and watering.  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"No way, you bastard!" he yelled, standing up shakily. "You'll never get me to do your dirty work! You'll have to kill me instead!"  
  
The voice spoke, as if in front of him.  
  
"_If you insist_."  
  
188 shrieked in anguish, collapsing to the ground, clutching his head. The edges of his eyes began to leak with bright blue blood. His eardrums burst under the intense pressure, sending bright blue blood over his back, staining his black fur. His tail swelled, the skin tightening, until the end split down the sides, sending bright blue blood splattering over the temporary home of his and 189's. Every spike on his body inflated, until the tips erupted, showering him in bright blue spots. His nose swelled, until two intensely pressured jets of bright blue blood came shooting out, ripping deep gorges in the ground in front of him. Finally, through a mist of pain, he turned his ballooning eyes on a figure.  
  
The figure stabbed his hook-like thumb into the roof of his mouth, now with dirty blue blood vomiting out of it. He raised 188's face to him, the other two claws positioned over his eyes.  
  
"_Let the pain set you free…"_ he whispered. He then sunk his glass-sharp claws into the tightened skin of 188's eyes. The eyes ruptured, sending an intense burst of un-imaginable agony through the mutilated creature, bright blue clotted blood covering the figure's butchering hooks. 188 shrieked in pain, blood clogging his throat. He tried to vomit, but the glutinous broth of blood was lodged in his windpipe.  
  
Before he drowned in his own blood, he heard the figure say;  
  
_"You shall obey me."_  
  
... 


	3. 229

There is more yet to come.  
  
A small, yellow pod with the number 229 stamped on it lay peacefully beneath the surface of the sand. The grains shifted as a three-pronged hand sifted through the shredded rock. They found the pod and clenched it between the sharp points of the fingers and thumb, removing it from its peaceful resting place.  
  
The figure pressed one of his fingers against it, the newly slit cut oozing out black blood. The pod slowly changed colour, from a yellow, to an orange, to red, to a purple, to oil black. The figure, satisfied with his work, dropped the pod into a small body of water in a rock pool.  
  
The whole pool shimmered as the pod activated, the water gleaming a bloody red colour, a black ball of plasma radiating out, up from the water. The black sphere glistened, flickered, then died, leaving a figure in its place.  
  
The figure raised it's head, looking about. It's eyes came to rests on the person that had activated it. For the briefest moment, it stared into his eyes with utter terror, which was soon replaced by a look of complete hollowness. It bowed it's upper body at the figure, swearing allegiance.  
  
"Master…" he whispered, glancing up. The first figure placed his hand on the creature's head, then moved it back and forth, stroking him.  
  
_"Soon, soon, my pet…"_


	4. 625

Descriptions come later. In the sequal to this.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!!!!!" yelled Gantu, throwing a chair at 625 angrily. 625 ducked fearfully and ran out the room, stopping around the other side of the wall. That last insult was too much for the big dummy, and he'd gone ballistic.  
  
"(I'm getting' really tired of that lunk-head blowin' up all the time.)" Grumbled 625, rubbing his head. He stomped off to the refrigerator. He opened it, looking for the chilli and cream. He stopped, hearing a voice. An empty voice.  
  
"Hey, who's there?" he asked, hold of the whipped cream can. "I'm armed!"  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"How do you know my name?" he asked, dropping the can.  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"Er, O… K… " He stammered, looking round.  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"What? Yeah, I do sometimes." He replied, glancing around again.  
  
The voice spoke,  
  
625's eyes lit up. "You can do that?" He frowned, thinking. "Wait, if you do that for me, what's in it for you?"  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"So, I just go straight into it then?" he double-checked, rubbing his chin. He thought for a minute, then nodded. "Alright, you talked me into it."  
  
The voice spoke.  
  
"Yep, we have a deal."  
  
The voice spoke, as if in front of him.  
  
_"Shake on it."  
_  
A three-fingered hand materialised in mid air, open and waiting. 625 took it and shook it. Instantly 625 felt a burning on his head. He grabbed at it, biting his lip in pain. After a few seconds, the pain stopped, and 625 looked at his reflection on the refrigerator. On his forehead, he could see a marking.  
  
It was a symbol of a wave, with three deep scratches through the centre of them.  
  
"Oh, whoa." Gasped 625, running his fingers over the horizontal stripes. "Is this what'll make me-" He froze, a burning pain running through him. He clutched his stomach, falling onto his knees, eyes closed. Just then, Gantu came clomping into the room.  
  
"625, where are you, you insignificant trog?!?" he yelled, looking round. He saw 625 hunched on the floor. "625, what're you doing?" 625 turned round to look at him. Gantu's eyes widened at the sight of him. "(What on Turo…?)"  
  
The former 625 snarled at him, eyes narrowed. A split-second later, the jet-black creature had dashed at Gantu and slashed at him, cutting a large gash at his neck. Gantu yelled, grabbing at his neck, his other hand at his blaster. He took it out at hyper-speed and blasted at 625. 625 got hit in the chest, got blasted across the room and through a wall.  
  
The former-captain-of-the-galactic-alliance aimed his blaster again, in case it came out. He heard a thin whisper of wind. He saw the rubble move aside as it came out. It snarled at him, then hesitated, as if listening. A nano-second later, it took off, running for the ship door. Gantu raised his blaster away, watching it go. He narrowed his eyes as it opened the door and ran out.  
  
"_It is assembled…"_ whispered a voice. 


	5. Aggregation

All will be explained in the sequal.  
  
625 opened his eyes, looking round.  
  
'Huh?' he thought, blinking. 'What happened?' He forgot about that as he looked around.  
  
The scene was horrifying. Instead of ground, there were hundreds upon thousands upon millions of corpses, all moving, moaning, looking at him with whatever they had for eyes. The sky was complete and utter darkness. 625 yelped as the bodies reached for him, open-mouthed, moaning.  
  
"(Stay back!)" he yelled, his voice strangely whisper like. To his amazement, they fell back, withdrawing their clutching limbs and stopping their moans. "(Whoa…)" He whispered, looking around.  
  
"The same happened with me." Said a quiet voice behind him. 625 turned to see a black experiment looking at him. "I'm, well, I used to be 188."  
  
"625." He whispered, extending his hand. 188 didn't return it, turning around and walking towards a large building-like-thing. 625 followed, in awe at the size of the building. He got to the foot of it, then followed 188 up the steep steps to the top.  
  
At the top, covering most of it, there lay a large, open book on a pedestal. In the book, multi-coloured writing shone out. Alongside this, there stood a hunched creature. It looked at them as they came, hissing.  
  
The three stood there, eyeing and growling at each other, joined by the person that did this to them.  
  
"_Welcome, my Agony Aggregation…"_ said the same, chilling voice that had brought them to their deaths. They turned to see the master of the horrific realm they were forced to endure, standing in front of the book.  
  
Kolobos.  
  
"_You three have been specially, selected, shall we say, to come to my sanctum alive. Yes, alive."_ He added, glancing at 188. "_Haven't you ever heard of illusion? The pain was real, but the death…" _He shook his head slowly, looking round at them all. He walked forward slowly, until he was face-to-face with 188.  
  
"_You I chose, because of your past. You have been genetically designed to be a ruthless, soulless killer."_ He said, nodding at him slowly. "_That is why you 'died' in such a way. Your blood-lust wanting to burst out and wreak havoc."  
_  
188 growled at him, but, in some, twisted way, it made sense to him…  
  
He turned to 229.  
  
"_Child…"_ he said, patting 229's head. "_You have had no choice in the matter. I re-activated you for the sole purpose of serving me. It is all you know."  
_  
229 bowed again.  
  
He turned to 625.  
  
"_625…"_ he sighed, pausing a second. "_You have had so much potential, so instead I decided to change you right away, to prove to you how great you are, and what you could become. You were always the pushover. But now…"  
_  
625 glanced down at his new body, an evil grin sliding onto his face.  
  
Kolobos lifted his arms up, causing him to float in mid-air. He leered down at his motley crew.  
  
"_Your suppressed rage shall be inflicted on those who deserve it, soon…"_  
  
The twisted, brainwashed creatures of the Agony Aggregation howled in delight, tossing their heads back and laughing manically.  
  
But none louder than the master of demons.  
  
Emperor of the dammed.  
  
Monarch of the un-holy.  
  
The devil himself.  
  
…  
  
Kolobos.

End. 


End file.
